


Within Dark

by Resilience



Series: Dark [1]
Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Altered Mental States, Bipolar Disorder, Dark fic, Dark!Mark, Darkiplier - Freeform, Evil, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Markiplier - Freeform, Mental Instability, No Fluff, No Sex, Suicide mention, Supernatural Elements, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, i have no idea how this is going to end, struggles with reality, xiplier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resilience/pseuds/Resilience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really just wanted to delve into the theories of Darkiplier. I want to dissect what Dark's personality/ies might be like, and his actions, and how he affects Mark. Explore the world a little bit more, turn Markiplier's life into that of a supernatural playground. </p>
<p>So this is kind of a story of Mark fighting against Dark, sometimes winning and sometimes losing. There's not really anything super supernatural, just a slight physical transformation from Mark into Dark, but no special powers or anything. All I'm trying to do is write something descript and real and tangible enough to enjoy fully. It's a real, legit story, but I have no plot and no storyline really to play off of. This'll most likely be compiled of a series of short oneshots. </p>
<p>This was first inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AXUJ2A7Vdw, and more recently: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IA3q75mKlBM .   Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Static

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, short beginning. Me getting a feel of how I want to write this.

In the beginning, it had been static. A dull thrum. A mewling hum in between his ears, and not quite in the center of his head, like a headache. 

No, this was more like a sensory deprivation. He heard the thrum he was feeling, saw silver and black flecks in his eyes occasionally, lost connection with his sense of touch and smell, but through the hum of static, he could hear mumbles and grumbles, low and enticing coming from somewhere near him. Mark could never quite place it though, so he ignored it, thought of it as side effects of too many scary indie games, or dehydration, or sleep deprivation. Never took it seriously.

He should have. 

Because when it started affecting him, he didn’t notice. When he felt bored, irritated, controlled, energized, silver, transparent flecks reach into his vision. When his frustration got the best of him, he saw wide black flecks that marred his sight. When he was furious, he didn’t see anything. 

And those were the bad times. When he didn’t see anything, he also couldn’t hear anything. Couldn’t control his voice. But he could think. And what he thought scared the crap out of him.


	2. Finding It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beginning. the start of some sad shit.

Dark came out in the video. Mark didn't know, how could he? It’s as if time freeze for him, when Dark comes out, so he didn't see Dark until Dan was editing the video. 

That was fun to explain. 

"Mark, uhhhhh....you wanna come here a sec." It wasn't a question. There was a tinge of error, of offness in his voice, Mark noted. 

Mark's head popped into the doorway of Daniel's room, eyebrow quirked up in question. 

"Mark, what is this?" Dan hit play.

_"You don't know me. I wouldn't expect you to. But I know all about you..."_

Dan paused the video. "What is that?" He asked again, "Where did that come from?"

"Uhh...well I...uhh-" Mark bent his head and scratched his neck absently trying to come up with an excuse. But all that was in his head was the resonating echo of that low, menacing voice....so that's what Dark sounded like...well, just like in his head. Just. Real. Daniel had paused part of the video where Mark...or...Dark's face was tilted down, and his eyes looked jet black. Mark couldn’t tear his gaze away. 

"-and I want to do a video with you and Ryan." 

"Sorry, what?" Mark said. 

Dan glared at him without heat. "I said, whatever this is, I want to do a video with you as a bad guy. This is some talented stuff right hurr." Dan sat back in his chair, eyebrows raised in an expectant look. 

"Uhh..." Mark really didn't want to say no straight out, but of course, fuck no he didn't want to do it. Before he could give a better, more coherent answer, Daniel called Ryan in. 

"Hey Ryan! Dude come check this out!"

And when Ryan came back into the room, Mark wasn't prepared to witness his own transformation.

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome to-" came his intro. Daniel fast-forwarded to about the middle of the video and played it. 

What Mark saw was vastly different than what the others saw, he was sure of it. He saw a menacing smile that somehow looked like a sneer, endlessly black eyes, and a tense calmness about him that quivered with each exhale he took. This was…this is truly scary. This is Evil.

_“Hello everybody,”_ Dark mocked, _“My name is Darkiplier, and welcome to your personal hell.”_

Ryan quietly huffed in surprise at the change in Mark’s demeanor on camera. _“You don't know me. I wouldn't expect you to. But I know all about you...you see, I watch you from the shadows. I watch you when you think no one is there. I watch when you’re crying, when you feel alone, when you think that knife will make everything all better. And I laugh, because your suffering is what feeds me-"_ Dan paused the video here, looking anxious. 

“Hoooly hell Mark, that’s some dark shit. Did you mean that?” Ryan looked at him.

“What?! Of course not! I was- uh- practicing for something,” Mark had to scramble for an excuse, so he continued on, “It’s for a live action short that…I had an idea for! Playing Freddy was putting me in the mood to say something for the part…so I did. I suppose I took it a little too far though, huh?” Oh boy, if that’s not a deep hole, Mark didn’t know what was. 

“Well Ryan, what do you think? You wanna do a scary short with Mark? I already have a concept in mind and everything, something I’ve been thinking about for quite some time.”

“Hell yes I do! That was awesome, I think we could make this really awesome. This is gonna be awesome!” Ryan was practically jumping up and down in excitement. 

Mark looked down at the floor, hiding his wide-eyed stare and nervous breathing. Fuck.


	3. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark starts popping up more.

“WADE ohmyGOD no that’s not how you do it!” Mark was screeching, arms waving wildly in frustration. Wade, Tyler, Mark, and Bob, who was running the camera, were sitting on the couch playing Evolution. And Mark. Could. Not. Handle the way Wade was playing the game. Wrong direction, wrong kind of evolution, wrong kind of mating, wrong kind of fighting, wrong wrong wrong wrong WRONG. 

Mark could feel himself getting worked up. He knew he needed to just calm down, but he couldn’t. Something wasn’t letting him. 

The silver ran intermittently. Just a tad, here and there. Mark could control that. He just needed to breathe. 

And that was when Wade started running in the wrong direction, and Mark gently told him you need to go the other way. He waited. “Wade. You need to go the Other. Way.” And he kept getting louder because Wade wasn’t listening, still going in the direction, until Mark started screeching and Tyler was giggling.

Mark saw black streaks this time. They almost completely blocked his vision, and when he tried his breathing technique, they only got worse. 

Now Tyler was getting funny-pissed, Bob was cackling louder and louder, and that was only feeding the dark in his eyes. Mark was starting to feel lightheaded, breathless, constricted. He got up too quickly, mumbled something about going to the bathroom.

Suddenly he couldn’t breathe. Dark was burying his teeth in Mark’s consciousness.

The need was just too much.

He felt the urges pushing against his skin, pulling at his throat, maiming his thoughts, and murdering his will. Dark wanted out. Now. 

God, why did this have to happen?! How could he have let it come to this…Not this time, not now, please!

Mark doubled over, shoved the wall to his back, kept himself half protected, and raked his hands through his hair. His eyes closed tight, as if to shield himself from what he knew could not be seen.

This should not be happening again, she said it wouldn’t. She said it wouldn’t. She said it wouldn’t. It wouldn’t happen, it won’t happen, it won’t happen.

He made it into a mantra, coaxing the flexion back into his limbs with it, stealing his heart back from the Dark with it. His hands unclasped the mop of hair on his head, and he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

There was a single loud knock on the door, and a voice that followed in a singsong, “Let me ooouuut…”

Mark shut his eyes again, and squeezed his fists into his temples. “No, go away!” He whispered tightly.

“Mark? Helloooo? You’ve been in there while, just making sure you didn’t fall in man.” Bob spoke through the door.

Mark’s eyes flipped open and he stared at the floor. Was that really…?

Bob. Yea, it was Bob. Mark tipped his head back and chuckled, with no real humor behind it. It was just Bob. No one else. Dark was gone, this time. “Ya, dude, just ahhh….I’ll be out in a sec.”

He got up, slowly, eyeing every inch of the room, just to be sure…but of course, there was nothing there except an average bathroom. He walked over to the sink and splashed his face, and as he turned to leave the bathroom, he glanced at the mirror, and could have sworn that he had seen a darker pair of eyes looking back at him.


End file.
